Shine On You Crazy Diamond
by TARDIStime
Summary: When Arianna Agni stows away in a car heading to Washington D.C., she doesn't expect her drivers to be mutants like her. And she definitely doesn't expect to break into the Pentagon with a boy with as big of a kleptomania complex as her... (Title is from the Pink Floyd song.) Quicksilver/OC
1. Really Bad Ideas

**(A/N) Okey dokey guys. I've got a story that I've actually managed to START. Aren't you proud of me? Yaaaaay. Ok, enough messing around. It's go time. This is my baby, so be gentle. Call out any spelling errors, though. I suck at this, but I don't want to suck THAT badly.**

* * *

It's not like she had gone to O'Connor's with that exact intention in mind. Because who the hell goes to a gas station with a plan like _that_?

It just kind of... _dawned_ on her.

Arianna Agni walked swiftly towards the gas station that particular morning. She wasn't in any particular hurry, she just liked to walk fast. She smirked, tempted to go as fast she _could_ go, but shook her head and squashed the thought. A jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread were _not_ worth the trouble of epic proportions that she would undoubtedly land herself in if she were to show off, even just a little. She shuddered, remembering the incident with Miss Roxy at the Sun Club a few weeks ago. The last thing Ari needed was a repeat of _that_ disaster...

Although... it's not like it had been _entirely_ her fault. The tramp had been asking for it, and that gravy flat-out _refused_ to come out of that shirt...

Ari stopped abruptly and cocked her head in curiosity as a blue car with three men in the front seat pulled up to the pump at Jake's place. In the few weeks she'd been in this town, Jake's had _never_ gotten any business. According to the overly helpful old lady at the laundromat, it was common knowledge that O'Connor's, which was right next door to Jake's, had better service and prices... which meant that these people were newcomers like her. Ari observed the three men as they exited the car.

One of them was a rather knobby, skinny string-bean looking guy who didn't look too much older than Ari herself. _Bet he gets picked on by big guys,_ Ari smirked.

Another was a man that looked really down on his luck. Seriously, he took scruffy to a whole new level. The man looked like a druggie. _Well, if he's looking to_ not _be down on his luck, he's in the wrong town_.

The last man made Ari arch an eyebrow and pull her sunglasses down. _Damn, he looks like he could snap a grown man in half with his bare hands!_ Not that he was enormously muscular (Although he was pretty big), he just had a sort of... _air_ about him that screamed "I could totally kill a man". It was pretty awesome. And kinda scary. But mainly awesome...

 _Hang on, did String Bean just say D.C.?_ Ari listened closer.

 _Yep. He sure did._ Apparently, String Bean and Co. had plans to go to Washington D.C. Something about picking someone up... but that wasn't important. What _was_ important was the fact that Ari had just found a forced volunteer to get her out of this yagalistic town.

"Well, well, well; gents." Ari murmured to herself, as she watched the men go into Jake's tiny store. "Looks like you've just caused my lucky day."

* * *

 **Sooooo What do you guys think so far? Yes, no, maybe so? I'd ask if you guys like Ari, but I don't want you to decide just yet... Actually, that's really important, HEY GUYS READ THIS. DON'T FORM AN OPINION ABOUT ARI YET! Why? Because you haven't seen Ari in all of her glory yet. Trust me, the next chapter is the golden goose of Ari-ness. Form your opinion AFTER you read the next chapter.**


	2. Janis Joplin and Dick Beyer

**(A/N) Hey there, ladies and germs. How's life? I promised a chapter in which you could successfully form an opinion about Ari, and I have kept my word. Here it is, the first long chapter. Once again, I must ask you to be gentle with your critiques, but don't be afraid to call out spelling/grammar/punctuation/ect issues. Anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

Once the future was fixed, and there were no longer murderous robots trying to kill every living mutant on the planet, the first thing that Logan was going to do was to punch one Professor Charles Francis Xavier in the face as hard as he could.

He'd managed to enlist the help of the younger professor and Hank McCoy, and they now had a plan to free Magneto from his Pentagon prison cell. It was this plan that currently had them in a blue rental car on their way to Washington D.C. to pick up Peter Maximoff, a.k.a. Quicksilver.

But first, Logan had to manage not to murder Charles.

The man had barely done anything but complain from the moment Logan met him. There was barely any trace of the professor he knew, just a bitter man who seemed far to eager to give up. _A different man_ , the Xavier familiar to Logan had said. Well, that was the understatement of the century... or _any_ century, for that matter.

And the man was a _terrible_ driver.

Logan didn't know how they had managed not to kill anyone, crash into anything, or get pulled over; but it must have been divine intervention, because Charles drove like a drunken teenager. Way too fast, too much braking, and a whole lotta' serpentine. Hank was clutching an armrest for dear life, while Logan had long since crushed part of the cup tray under an iron grip, his claws extended.

"Prof-" Logan started, then corrected himself, " _Charles_. For the love of God, pull over and let me or Hank drive."

"Piss off, I'm fine."

"Well, we're _not_. You drive like you're using your feet, gimme the wheel!"

"I said, it's _fine_!"

"Like hell it is!" Logan turned to Hank. "Am I wrong, or do you agree that his driving sucks?"

Hank stammered for a moment, eyes flickering from Logan to Charles, before he answered. "Look, I-I don't want to get involved in a confrontation... So I'm just going to... stay out of this..."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Heart of a lion, aren't ya, pal?" He said sarcastically. Hank just raised his hands in surrender.

"Just bloody calm down." Charles chided. "Obviously I'm not _that_ bad, or we would've crashed into something."

"That-that's not exactly comforting..." Hank muttered under his breath.

Logan gave a long-suffering sigh. "I swear... Forget about breaking into the Pentagon, you're going to kill us before we can even get to D.C.!"

A new voice pipped up. "You guys are breaking into the Pentagon?"

For their part, Logan and Hank had jumped in surprise as well, but Charles had flinched so violently that the car swerved into the other lane, causing Logan to need to grab the wheel and swing them back into their lane. Immediately, they pulled over, and the three men turned to get a good look at their stowaway.

A girl with scraggly blonde hair and green eyes gawked at them from the back seat. "Er... hi there!" she said. "Nice weather we're having!"

"What in the _bloody hell_?" Charles exclaimed. "How on _earth_ did you get back there?"

The girl arched an eyebrow as if in disbelief. "I would think that'd be pretty obvious."

"She must've got in back at that gas station." Logan realized.

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!" The girl smirked.

"But we locked the door before we went in," Charles objected, "how..?"

The girl grinned sheepishly and held up a mangled coat hanger. "Jimmied the lock."

"Oh."

"So, what's this about the Pentagon?" The girl asked in excitement. "Why're you breaking in? You guys secret agents or something?"

"What? No!" Charles interjected. "We're not... _Secret agents_."

"Well thank God for that, because no offense, man," the girl said, looking at Charles, "but what the hell have you been shooting up, and where can I _avoid_ it at all costs?"

"I'm not a drug addict either!" He protested. At Hank and Logan's deadpan looks, he snapped, "I'm _not_."

Logan shrugged. _Let him deny it if he wants to_ , he thought, before returning his attention to the girl. "So what's your story, kid?"

"Story? No story here." She replied casually, removing a sucker from her pocket and popping it in her mouth. "Tryin'a survive. Overheard you talkin' about going to D.C., and decided to tag along."

"You look about old enough to drive, why couldn't you drive yourself instead of hitchhiking?"

Logan's question was met with a dead stare. "Do I look like I can afford a car, Dick Beyer?"

"Well, where are your parents?"

It was as if someone had taken a dishrag and wiped all traces of humor from her face, and then replaced them with rage and hatred. "Hopefully in _Hell_ , where they belong."

Charles and Hank visibly recoiled at this response, but for Logan it triggered a memory of someone he once knew. A student of Xavier's, a young mutant with a particularly ugly past, but a bright future. Until the wars started, when everything she had gained had been ripped away...

Including her life.

Logan interrupted Charles's apology. " _Arianna_? Arianna Agni?"

The blonde girl's eyes snapped to him. "How do you know my name?"

"Yes, Logan;" Charles asked cautiously, "how _do_ you know her name?"

Logan sighed. This was going to take a bit of explaining.

"Listen, kid. This is going to sound pretty crazy... But you actually know me. Or you di- you _will_. I'm from the future. I was sent back to stop a bunch of wars from happening."

Ari looked at him blankly for a moment, before slowly asking, "The hell have you been smoking?"

Logan huffed. He should've known that she wouldn't just _believe_ him. People always needed proof. "You said that you'd kept your identity secret in your earlier days." He recalled. "So how would I know your name... And that you're a mutant?"

An expression of sheer terror washed over Ari's face. "I have no idea wha-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We're not gonna tell." Logan reassured her. To prove himself, he re-extended his claws. "See? We're mutants too."

Ari wrinkled her nose in disgust, but at least she wasn't terrified anymore. " _Ew_. Oh my _god_. That is disturbing on so many levels..." After a moment's pause (in which Logan did not retract his claws), Ari held up her hands in surrender. "Dude, okay! I believe you! Just... please put those things away, or I'm gonna... toss my metaphorical cookies..."

Logan snorted, and retracted his claws.

"Well, as _fascinating_ as it is too meet your carjacking future friend," Charles said sarcastically, "I was under the impression that we are _in a bit of a hurry_ , so it's time to say goodb-"

"I wanna come with you." Ari interrupted. "To the Pentagon. You said you're stopping a war, right? I could help."

"Wha- _No_." Charles insisted. "Absolutely not. You'd get us caught within five minutes."

"Well excuse me, Janis Joplin, but of the two of us, which one actually knows how to break into places?"

"Obviously not _you_ , because we know that you're _here_!"

"Oh please, if I hadn't had said anything you _wouldn't_ have known I was here."

"But you _did_ say something. Bad form for a car thief."

"Just shut up for a minute, both of you." Logan interrupted. Then, turning to Charles, he advised: "I think we should take her with us."

"Have you lost your _mind_?" "YESSS!"

Ignoring Charles's shocked outrage and Ari's victory cry, Logan explained.

"Listen, Charles, her mutation is... pretty powerful. If we have both her and the kid, there's little to no chance that we don't succeed."

"See? Hear that, Charlie? _Powerful mutation_." Ari repeated smugly, patting him on the shoulder.

"And what exactly _is_ your mutation, Arianna?" Charles questioned dubiously.

"Well, first things first, don't call me _Arianna_." Ari stated. "Cause nobody calls me that. It's _Ari_ , capiche?"

Without waiting for him to respond, she continued. "As for my mutation..." She held up a cupped hand, and smirked seconds later when Charles and Hank jumped back.

Her hand was on fire.

Charles turned on Logan. "A pyrokinetic?" He asked dubiously. "You think a _pyrokinetic_ is going to be able to help us break into the _Pentagon_?"

"Normal pyrokinetics aren't the only thing she can do." Logan argued. Then, with uncertainty, he asked Ari; "Your _other_ abilities have surfaced, right?"

Ari pretended to examine her finger nails in boredom. "You mean the one where I use thermal energy to project myself over miles per second, the one where I can knock people out with the carbon monoxide I produce, or the other one?

"Yeah, th-" Logan stopped. "You have _another_ ability?"

"Yep!" Ari replied, completely serious. But after a second, she snickered and shook her head. "No, not really. I was just messing with you. So whaddaya think, _Charles_? Am I worthy enough for your cause?"

Charles sighed, and glared at Logan. " _Fine_. We'll bring your bloody carjacker. I hope you're happy."

"Whoo-hoo!" Ari crowed. "The _Pentagon_ , baby! What'cha waitin' for, Charlie? Start up the getaway car!"

"I'm regretting this already..."

* * *

 **(A/N) So, what do you guys think of Ari now? We've only got a little bit of her backstory so far, but I'm going to go ahead and tell you one thing: I did not take the traditional "parents are either dead or abusive" route. Her parents are very much alive, and not exactly abusive. Well... You could consider them abusive, but they aren't abusive in the "normal" sense. You'll see what I mean later. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **P.S. Ari gave Logan and Charles some pretty funny nicknames. If you don't know who some of the people are, I suggest you look them up.**


	3. Dr Agni and Mr Hyde

**(A/N) Hello, my lovelies! Here's chapter three, coming at you! Before you read, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT! In fact, you should probably get in the habit of reading ALL my notes, because I will divulge important info.**

 **Anyway, first thing: there will be a gentleman character in the beginning who is being a git one second, and being cute and cuddly the next. This is not me being a lazy writer. This particular character has a mental disorder, which I will touch more on in later chapters.**

 **Second, you guys are going to hate me because this chapter ends on a particularly nasty cliffhanger. I would like to say that I'm sorry. I'd LIKE to, but the truth is, I'm really mean, so I'm not going not :-)**

 **Third, I can't claim to have read as many of the comics as I would like to. I'm basing my knowledge off of what I know, and off the movies. If one of you that have read more of the comics than I spots something that disturbs the comicverse too terribly, give me a shout, and I'll see if I can fix it.**

 **And finally (this is important), a reviewer by the name of 'Dustfinger's cheering section' brought something rather important to my attention. In the previous version of chapter two, Ari tells us about her "other ability", the ability to use thermal energy to cause super speed. However,** **Dustfinger's cheering section showed me that merely having this was not enough. The canon crew are already going to get a super speeder, so what would the purpose of another be? Ari would serve no purpose. That being said, I went back and revised chapter two. Hopefully, this revision will improve the story.** **Dustfinger's cheering section, thank you for your helpful revelation, and I hope the new chapter better suits your taste.**

 **That's all for now, folks! Enjoy, and feel free to call out grammar/spelling/punctuation errors!**

* * *

 _The survivors were_ few, _and grim-faced. Quite a few of them were injured, and those that weren't seemed too tired to go on anyways._

 _Storm stepped forward to address them. "How many survivors?" she asked._

 _A tall, dark-skinned man spoke up. "Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight if you count Yvonne's baby." He nodded to an unkempt, heavily pregnant woman on his right._

 _"What happened? Why didn't the defenses hold?"_

 _The man shook his head. "I don't know. I designed those shields to hold back anything the Sentinels could throw at us. They should have worked."_

 _"Well, they didn't!" A lanky Irish man barked. "Your shields failed, Arthur! And now we're cast out here in these wastelands, instead of warm in our beds! My sister could have lost her baby! You-"_

 _"Now, now. That's enough, Lucas." Professor Xavier intervened calmly. "It's no one's fault except for those wretched machines. You know this as well as I do."_

 _Instantly, Lucas's attitude changed entirely. "Yes, Professor. Sorry, Artie. Don't know what came over me."_

 _"In the meantime, we'd best get everyone out of here." The Professor said. "We'll take you in the Blackbird in halves at a time, while the other half remains with Logan and Rogue." With that, Xavier nodded to Storm._

 _Cupping her hands so that she was heard, Storm ordered, "If you're injured, you leave first. And I mean really injured, I don't want anyone trying to leave because they've got a cut. Those with medical training will draw straws to see who leaves with the injured, and I need to see Dr. Agni as soon as possible."_

 _Silence fell over the small crowd of survivors at this last request._

 _Tentatively, a young nurse stepped forward._

 _"Ms. Munroe," she said shakily, "Dr. Agni is dead."_

 _"...Dead?" Storm repeated, dumbfounded. "But she..."_

 _"When the Sentinels attacked, she told us to escape through the tunnels under the hospital." the nurse explained through tears. "She said she'd catch up with us. But the moment that we were out, she blew up the hospital."_

 _Storm shook her head in disbelief. "No, that's not something she'd... she would never..."_

 _"I'm afraid it's true, Ororo," Xavier affirmed. "Dr. Agni... Arianna... is dead."_

* * *

They were almost to their destination when Logan glanced back at the blonde-haired pyrokinetic. About twenty minutes ago she had bugged Charles about turning on the radio before he finally conceded ( _Alright_ , he had groaned, _just be quiet_ ), but was now sitting quietly, staring out the window. Her stillness was unsettling; in all the time Logan had known Arianna Agni, he had hardly ever seen her sit still, even for just a moment.

Ari suddenly met his gaze. "You okay there, Mr. Hyde?"

"Yeah. Fine." He answered, a bit strained.

The look she gave him was unconvinced, but thankfully, she didn't call him out.

"So, I want make sure I've got your... eh, _plan_... clarified."

"Alright, shoot."

"So according to your fantastic and _completely legal_ plan, we're breaking this Mag..." Ari frowned. "Meg... Mer... Magenta?"

"Magneto." Hank amended, the slightest tremor of laughter in his voice.

"Right, that guy." Ari paused. " _Magneto_? People actually _call_ him that?"

"Sometimes." Hank replied, still obviously trying not to laugh. "We," he gestured to himself and Charles, "we call him Erik."

"Erik! Well that's infinitely less ridiculous." Ari muttered under her breath. "So you guys want to break this cat _Erik_ out of the cooler, somehow convince him to help you convince _somebody else_ to not do something stupid, and then go on your merry way into a future with no murderous robots... This is in fact your plan?"

Logan exchanged a look with Hank. "That basically sums it up, kid."

Ari shrugged. "Cool. So why this guy? Isn't he... y'know... a murderous, raving lunatic?"

Hank stared at Ari for a few seconds. "You have absolutely no verbal filter, do you?" he murmured, sounding slightly in awe.

In answer to Ari, Logan explained; "Erik and this drama queen," he nodded at Charles, who ignored him, "are probably the only ones who can get through to Raven-"

" _Raven_ being the person who did the stupid thing." Ari interrupted.

"... Yes." Logan replied slowly. He then turned to Hank and answered him. "No, she doesn't have a verbal filter."

Ari smirked in reply.

* * *

"Here, here, _here_!"

"Where?"

The tires of the blue rental car screeched slightly as Charles erratically tapped the brakes. Ari yelped from the back seat, and Hank looked like he'd be happy to never be in another car for the rest of his life.

"Just stop here." Logan commanded.

"All right, all right!" Charles insisted. The car finally lurched to a stop. Logan, Hank, and Ari gave a collective groan of relief. Hank immediately exited the car.

"Next time I'm driving." Logan vowed, glaring at Charles. "Don't get used to it."

Charles looked like he was going to respond, but Ari cut him off, impatient. "Quit arguing, you old grannies, and lemme out of this death-trap!"

With a long-suffering sigh, Logan put the front passenger seat down, and Ari clambered out of the backseat. One (somewhat mocking) salute later, she grinned.

"Many thanks, Ol' chap!" She said in a bad imitation of a British accent. Snickering at Charles's affronted expression, she jumped from the car.

Charles made to follow her (and most likely chew her out), but Logan stopped him.

"You two, wait on us for a second." He commanded Ari and Hank before closing the doors of the car. When he turned back to Charles, the telepath could very clearly see that something was up, even without his powers. Logan merely looked contemplative, rather than panicked, so whatever it was, it was nothing _too_ awful. However, this didn't stop Charles from asking:

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Logan tapped his chin. "I didn't count on this, might change a few things..."

Charles was puzzled. "Didn't count on what? What might change things?"

Logan glanced back at Ari and Hank, as if making sure they weren't pressing their ears up against the glass. When he was confident that they wouldn't hear, he sighed.

"Okay, here's the deal, you cannot -and I mean _cannot_ \- tell Ari this. No matter how much she bugs you, and you _know_ she's going to-"

"Don't bloody tell her what? Just tell me!"

"That kid right there," Logan began, gesturing at Ari, "is going to- well, in my timeline, anyway- she becomes a psychiatrist. A damn good one, too."

"Huh. I can't see her as a doctor..." Charles stated contemplatively. "She doesn't strike me as the type..."

Logan shrugged. "Kid had a motormouth in my time too, but she helped a lot of people."

"So what happened? I assume something happened, or you wouldn't be telling me this..."

"During the war, she and a bunch of other mutant doctors built a hospital... Almost as a sort of fortress. The defenses held for years, but one day... they just gave in. We had no idea why. There were only thirty-eight survivors. And the only reason there were _that many_ was because Ari sent everyone that she could through the escape tunnels, and then blew the place up with herself and the Sentinels still inside."

"My _god_."

"Don't looked too shocked till I'm done talking, it gets worse." Logan responded. "As it turns out, the morning of the attack, a little girl named Kate that Ari practically raised had died."

"So you think it was sorrow that drove her to blow herself up?"

"Not entirely." Logan shook his head. "I think, knowing her, that she might've done the same even if nobody else had died, if it meant that everyone else would get away safely. But... I think sorrow was definitely a contributing factor, 'cause... well, Kate wasn't the only one close to Ari who died."

"Who-?"

"He was a patient of hers... He was psychotic, and I don't mean he was just weird: he was literally psychotic. It was a serious case, but Ari kept at him, and eventually he got a lot better. Some days you could forget he had a condition at all. But come the attack, a Sentinel took a shot at Ari, and her patient took the shot for her. Half an hour later, the hospital's a crater, and Ari's dead."

"That's..." Charles shook his head in horrified disbelief, glancing out the window at Ari. She and Hank were in the middle of a conversation that obviously struck her as funny, because her head was thrown back in laughter. If the future wasn't fixed, would she really _blow herself up_? "I have no words to describe how _horrible_ that is, but I still don't understand why you're telling me..."

"This patient of hers, she didn't meet him until he already had his condition and they were both about in their thirties to early-forties." Logan began explaining. "No other previous meeting whatsoever."

"Alright, and?" Charles prompted. Logan gestured outside the window.

"And he's right inside that house."

* * *

 **(A/N) MWAHAHAHAHAHA NOT SORRY! :-)**


	4. Kate Olson

**(A/N) New chapter up! This one's a bit short, but it's jam-packed with all sorts of new stuff. A word of caution, this contains mentions of the HIV/AIDS virus, so if this might trigger you, I wouldn't suggest reading it.**

 **Along the same note, I don't completely understand the HIV virus, so if something is incorrect, please let me know. I'm basing my knowledge on research.**

 **On another note, the cliffhanger last chapter? Yeah, it's actually canon in the comics. Quicksilver is at one point driven psychotic by Maximus the Mad, the uncle of his wife, Crystal (I despise her). He's eventually captured by the Inhumans and cured of his condition, but in this fanfiction, that obviously doesn't happen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Dr. Agni? Kate's asked for you again."_

 _An aged woman turned from her position at the window. "Yes, of course." She answered the nurse who had approached. "I'll stop by on my way down to the Psychiatric Ward."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _With the retreat of the nurse, Dr. Arianna Agni sighed and turned back to the window. She would, of course, go to see Kate. But first she wanted to gather her nerve._

 _The year was 2016, and Dr. Agni felt some accomplishment for helping to keep this place safe for so long. It was more than a hospital, it was a fortress; protection against the dreaded Sentinels. This place was for her, like with many others, the only thing left. All she had was her work, her patients._

 _With a heavy sigh, Dr. Agni turned from the window. She couldn't keep Kate waiting._

 _Kate Olson didn't have time to wait._

* * *

 _"Ari! You're here!"_

 _Dr. Agni smiled. "Afternoon, Kate." she lifted a hand in greeting. "How're you feeling?"_

 _The small brunette gave a blindingly bright smile. "Pretty good! And you know what?"_

 _"What?" Dr. Agni prompted._

 _"Gizmo came by, and he said that if I was feeling good tonight, that I could watch a movie with him!"_

 _The older woman smirked, knowing full well that Gizmo (meaning Arthur Willis, nicknamed Gizmo by many of those that knew him because of his ability to command technology) was going to be the one to introduce Kate to classic horror movies._

 _"Did he, now?"_

 _"Yeah!" Kate exclaimed. "It's going to be so much fun! Will you come watch with us, Ari? Pleeeeease?"_

 _Ruffling the young girl's hair, Ari laughed. "We'll see. Maybe we'll could get some popcorn too."_

 _"Yeah! Popcorn!" Kate cheered. But the happy moment was cut short. In the midst of her cheering, Kate started to cough violently._

 _Dr. Agni's smile dropped from her face. "Kate? Kate!?"_

 _"I'm fine." Kate rasped. "I'm fine. I'm fine." But she continued to cough._

 _"Nurse!" Dr. Agni shouted. "She's started coughing again!"_

 _Both nurses came running in, with Dr. Agni pressing herself against the wall to get out of their way. The antiretroviral drugs were administered while Kate continued to cough, and Ari felt the normal feeling of helplessness that she always felt in Kate's presence._

 _Kate was in the Clinical Latency stage of the HIV virus. Unless the medicine starting working, the virus would progress to AIDS, and Kate would die._

 _To everyone's relief, Kate finally stopped coughing. "Water?" she rasped._

 _Ari snatched a cup off of the nearby sink, filled it, and handed it to Kate. After taking a large gulp, Kate's bright smile returned to her face. "See?" she said. "Toldya I was fine."_

 _Ari laughed nervously. "You sure did, kiddo. When will I learn to listen?"_

 _"Dr. Agni?" A nurse cautiously interrupted. "I'm sorry, but the doctor thinks that it's best if Kate rests for now..."_

 _While Kate huffed, Dr. Agni nodded resignedly._

 _"Alright. If you say so."_

 _"Aw, c'mon Ari!" Kate cried in disappointment. "You just got here! Do you have to go?"_

 _"Afraid so, kid. I've got patients to check up on."_

 _The word "patients" seemed to remind Kate of something, because she lit up, and began shifting through the many papers on the bedside table. After searching for a moment, she lifted up a paper and gave a triumphant "ah-ha". She then handed the paper to Dr. Agni, who studied it. It was a childish drawing of a garden, complete with butterflies and rainbows._

 _"Will you give that to him, please?" Kate asked._

 _"Course I will. I'm sure he'll love it."_

* * *

 _She stopped in front of the door._

 _God, she hoped today was a good day. With Kate not looking much better, she needed good news. With her heart in her throat, she knocked._

 _"Pietro? Can I come in?'"_

* * *

 **(A/N) Dun dun duuuunnnn! Next chapter we'll back back to the past. The actual past, with Logan. Blimey, this time-travel stuff is confusing.**


End file.
